


revenge is both a science and an art

by creamandkahlua



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, canon-typical violence and behaviour re: ghouls, kinktober 2019: knife play + tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamandkahlua/pseuds/creamandkahlua
Summary: Kaneki finds Touka half-dead on the roof with her kagune in pieces.If it had been anybody other than Ayato, revenge would be swift and simple. Instead, it is what it is.





	revenge is both a science and an art

Touka screams when Ayato rips into her wings with his teeth.

Her little brother, who she still remembers with wide eyes and soft cheeks, tears at her kagune with barely any effort, shredding it so thoroughly that the shards coming off them lose their form almost instantly. They splatter the ground, soaking her clothes and shoes with something like blood.She breaks her nails on the concrete trying to crawl away and she can't even tell.

Ayato is bigger and stronger than her, bigger and stronger than she could have ever imagined or remembered. Her kagune is desperately trying to reform, feeding off her fury and her fear to try to fend off the pain. Still, Ayato is faster, clawing and biting off her kagune and snarling, tearing the skin of her knees and palms on the concrete as he moves. Her kagune is dying, their usual glittering crystal in pieces, the kakuhou beneath it ruptured and bleeding under the relentless force of Ayato’s teeth. She can’t even take a breath beneath his weight and the dark, grey world atop the rooftops dims and swims before she finally loses consciousness.

* * *

Touka’s body wakes before her mind does, tearing into the most delicious meat she’s ever had, her teeth sinking down to the bone and barely chewing before swallowing. The scent of it fills her nose and makes her wet, and she’s taking another bite before she can help herself. Blood runs down the side of her mouth and she licks it clean even as she tightens her grip on the body she has, biting again and again.

She can feel her body knit itself back together but even when she’s perfectly healed, she can’t help but continue, shuddering and biting back moans against the warm skin. She’s never had so much to eat before, has never had so much to herself and no reason to stop.

Just as her mind catches up, her eyes open and her heart slams into her throat with the force of a tidal wave. Kaneki is in her arms, half lidded and flushed, his bottom lip bitten through. His chest is heaving, his shoulder healing before her eyes. There’s blood all over him, still wet and warm where it covers his skin. She sinks her nails into him in shock, barely able to stutter his name even when he looks up at her with a gleam in his eyes she’s never seen before.

She realizes that his red cheeks and sheen of sweat, his heavy breathing and tense limbs—those awful, wracking shudders—are all pleasure instead of pain. He’s wearing pants and not much else but even so, he’s doing nothing to hide the erection he’s pushing into her hip. “K-Kaneki?”

“Touka-chan,” he says, in the darkest purr she’s ever heard. “You don’t have to stop.”

He looks up at her with a grin and Touka shivers, somehow aching to be kissed and touched. She shakes her head, reaching out to brush Kaneki’s hair with her fingertips. It’s such an odd colour now. Like the moon she and Ayato used to hunt under or the colour of the bones they’d leave behind. Kaneki catches her hand and rubs against her wrist like a cat, breathing in her scent and biting sharply into hollow where her pulse flutters. He groans and straightens up, licking over the wound as it closes near instantly. “Now that you’re all better, I have a surprise for you.”

Touka swallows, warm all over and all the way through, wishing she had the strength to say something spiteful and snarky, to spit in his face and pretend nothing has changed. She doesn’t know what is going on; doesn’t know who this Kaneki is. At the same time, she’s terrified by what she just did and how good it felt, how different her body is when she’s _full_. Instead she trails her fingers down his torso, just shy of his hips, questioning.

Kaneki tilts his head and his lips twist into a grin. “Oh, don’t worry. I plan to take care of that too.”

He pulls Touka up by the hand and into his arms, leaning down to bury his face in her throat. She can feel the rasp of his tongue against her skin before he kisses her, sucking a bruise between her collarbones. Kaneki runs his hands up her spine beneath her shirt and touches her shoulder blades, pulling her tattered cloak to the side to kiss her bare shoulder. His touch makes her weak in the knees and dizzy, and the way he’s taking whatever he wants like she’s nothing but a doll stirs an awful mess of desire and shame between her legs that’s beginning to drip.

Kaneki groans and pins her to the wall, his hands so tight on her hips that the skin would tear if she weren’t a ghoul. “Touka, Touka, Touka, Touka. Touka-chan.”

Touka stays still, trying not to pant and trying not to beg.

“I have a surprise for you, Touka-chan.” His grin this time, is entirely unhinged. It makes Touka’s skin crawl but god, it makes her hungry too, so much so that she’s sticky and delirious with it.

* * *

Kaneki brings her into a basement and Touka has no idea where they are. She opens her mouth to ask about the others but the sight of Ayato unconscious on the floor snatches the words away.

In an instant, she’s dashing towards him to haul him into her arms. Without any warning, Kaneki’s kagune slashes between them, so dark a red it’s almost purple and glimmering dangerously in the dim light. At the small of his back, several smaller kagunes grow, reaching to curl around Ayato’s listless body and lift him into the air.

Kaneki’s voice is low and dangerous, and the dark space of the basement seems emptier and colder than it was a moment ago. “If he was anyone else, I would have killed him.”

Touka’s hands start to shake and she reaches out to Kaneki, only for him to close the distance between them and kiss her jaw, licking to her throat with a soft groan. “But you love him, don’t you? You’re his big sister. I would never.”

Touka feels like her legs are about to give out so she clutches at him, unable to help the way her body melts against his, the way she tilts her head up to bare her throat. She can feel the vibration of his voice against his skin, rich and velvety and unforgiving. “I thought I’d let you play with him instead. Make him understand.”

Kaneki’s kagune wraps around her wrist, pulls her out of his grip and turns her so that she’s facing Ayato, splayed out against the wall and held up by Kaneki’s kagune. Touka can’t seem to take a breath deep enough and sways on her feet. “I don’t—

In an instant, the kagune around her wrist tightens, almost enough to hurt. Another tentacle curls out from the back of Kaneki’s waist, winding its way up her leg and then her thigh. “You want to. I know you do.”

The kagune wraps around her thigh like a ribbon and strokes between her legs, unbelievably gentle. Touka’s knees finally buckle but the kagune around her arm refuses to let her fall. “I don’t mind, Touka-chan.”

Touka’s heart is hammering so hard it’s impossible to believe that it was shocked to stillness just a moment ago. Kaneki murmurs against her ear, mouth warm against her skin. “In fact, I would love it if you did.”

Touka shuts her eyes and Kaneki bites into her shoulder, so hard she feels the bone crunch even as it starts to knit itself together. “Come on, Touka. Ayato needs to be taught a lesson.”

She doesn’t know what it is about this Kaneki that makes her shy, that makes her feel untethered and wild, and she’s torn. Kaneki licks over her wound and she can feel his cock twitch against her belly. “I know you dream about him. About bringing him home and making him stay. Of taking care of him the way only you can. Nobody will ever know. I promise.”

Touka shudders in his arms and nods, letting her wings unfurl.

* * *

Ayato jolts awake, struggling before he can even piece together his senses and surroundings. Something heavy is coiled around his wrists and ankles, holding him spread eagle above the ground. His back is against a cold stone wall and he feels sluggish, his kagune stirring feebly between his shoulder blades.

“Oh, I wouldn’t if I were you.” Low, mocking and familiar. Fucking _Kaneki_.

Ayato bares his teeth in reflex, snarling and pulling against his binds. He can feel something sharp digging into his kakuhou and his throat goes dry. Kaneki walks out of the shadows, kagune all around him. “Although, you would look gorgeous crawling on the ground.”

The knife-like tips of Kaneki’s kagune stroke against his kakuhou and Ayato shivers despite himself. Kaneki could dig it out in the blink of an eye, and he doesn’t even know how much he’d have to eat to heal from that, or even if he could. He swallows.

“Kaneki—

Touka’s voice is small and breathless but Ayato would recognize it anywhere. Ayato’s heart skips a beat and his hands curl into fists. His sister's rabbit mask is gone, her cloak barely more than strips of cloth hanging from her body. She’s covered in blood but whole, and—

“You can let him down. I—

She looks up at him, pale and small but with her mouth set. “I won’t let him go.”

Kaneki is behind her in a flash, letting Ayato crumple to the floor. His arms wind around her neck and his kagune ribbons up her thighs as he kisses her. Ayato can hear his voice, low and pleased and for some reason, it makes him feel lost and weak.

Ayato tries to sit up, only for searing pain to tear through his shoulders. Touka is above him and bearing down, shards of her kagune driving in and through his shoulders like swords. He's trapped and pinned to the ground like a butterfly, and Touka settles on top of him. Her knees are on either side of his hips as she brings her hand to his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Ayato.”

She says his name like a spell and her eyes are the colour of shadow and bluebells in the dead of night. He doesn’t know where to look but her scarred, delicate fingers unclasp her cloak and he can't help it. Her skin is luminous in the low light and beautiful, and for a moment he wants nothing more than to touch, his entire body tensing in anticipation. Sense and reason and _reality_ crashes into him and he shakes his head, fighting to push her off and get free. 

Tentacles wrap around his wrists and wrench them back down. Kaneki is watching them both, leaning against the wall on a throne made of his kagune. Ayato has never seen anyone with a rinkaku kagune utilize so many with such arrogant precision and ease. For the first time in his life, something like fear flashes through his gut. He’s overwhelmed and lost, with no idea where to even start to parse together what the fuck is happening.

He opens his mouth but Touka kisses him and well, everything ends.

Her mouth is warm and soft, and the smell of her hair somehow feels like every dream he’s ever had of home where it falls against his face. “Ayato. Don’t fight me.”

Ayato tries to turn his face away and a stinging pain dances along his cheek. Touka’s wings block out the rest of the room, dancing with electricity. By his head, embedded into the floor and having sliced into his jaw, is a knife made of her kagune. She leans down and kisses him again, licking against his open mouth.

The shard of kagune by his head makes a crystalline sound as it dissolves, and Ayato’s skin feels like its blistering and burning. He can’t remember ever being hard like this, his cock aching and every sensation, no matter how small, nothing less than an open flame against his nerves. Kaneki groans and shifts in the background, and the slick sound he can hear as Kaneki fucks slowly into his hand stands out as clear as glass.

Touka draws back and her eyes are dark. She’s panting and Ayato can’t help but strain, wanting her back and close. He fails of course, Kaneki tying his limbs to the floor and Touka pinning him down, but Touka follows, kissing him again and again, her mouth moving against his as she talks down to him, her tone soft and tender.

She kisses his jaw and licks at his throat, her rosebud mouth moving against his collarbones and then up to the shell of his ear. As she moves, her breasts press against his chest and her hips brush against his own. It _aches_. Touka isn’t flat chested anymore, with her arms and legs like sticks as she ran and jumped and played. Her nipples are hard and beautiful, and the curve of her breasts heavy and soft. He can almost see everything—the scars on her stomach and the muscles in her thighs, the hint of her hipbones and the shadow of her belly button.

She’s saying his name as her hands trail his shoulders, dancing around the blades of blood keeping him against the floor. Kaneki is watching them, his breathing ragged, kagune tightening around Ayato’s wrists as he tenses and shudders, head tipped back and groaning. Touka sits up and looks down at him, her hair a curtain over the left side of her face. Her fingers move over the rise of his muscles in wonder and when they dip to his abdomen, he makes a wretched sound and bites his lip, trying not to look. Touka stretches to kiss him and it feels as reassuring as it does terrifying because he can’t help but kiss her back, arching his hips pitifully just to get as close as he can.

Touka looks up at Kaneki and Ayato can see it, a soundless, subtle communication in the slant of their eyes. Jealousy floods his chest but before he can even think, Kaneki lets him go, his kagune slashing at the material of his pants and underwear.

Touka’s sharp intake of breath makes his heart plummet. His limbs are free but his shoulders are still throbbing dully and pulsing blood, the pain intensifying every time he so much as breathes. He can’t move but more than that, he doesn’t want to. Touka is holding herself up above him on her hands and knees while Kaneki cuts away his clothes and she looks—she looks—

She looks like she’s starving, her pupils dark and endless. Her voice is ragged and desperate, and all she can see is Kaneki. “Kaneki, please, I—

All the jealousy he’s ever known solidifies into fury as Kaneki moves closer and kisses his sister, swallowing her words. He’s on his knees, legs spread on either side of Ayato’s head. Ayato can see Kaneki’s tongue skating across Touka’s bottom lip and the blunt head of his cock, wet with precome before it drips onto his face.

He doesn’t know why he does it; hates himself for doing it; tries harder than he ever has to keep the whine in his chest when he does it; but he licks Kaneki's precome from the corner of his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut, terror drowned out by arousal that fogs all of his faculties. His only sense of clarity is the sensitivity of his skin—the warmth of Touka and Kaneki’s so close to him, the unrelenting throb of Touka’s kagune driven through his shoulders and into the ground, the wet, flexible heat of Kaneki’s kagune teasing his rim—

Ayato starts to thrash, his eyes blown wide and fingers scrabbling into the concrete. In a moment, Kaneki is pressing a tentacle into him and Touka is kissing him, shushing him, her wet lips slicking his cock as she grinds on him, nails tearing into his upper arms. It’s so much, it’s too much, and he’s going to come, but another one of Kaneki’s kagune wraps around the base of his cock, squeezing until the feeling passes with his vision shorting out and a blinding pain in his lip as he bites through it. Touka is shaking, pushing her face into his neck as she sobs, and all Ayato can see is Kaneki’s hand on his cock and his chest, hitching as he pants.

Ayato can’t think or breathe and squeezes his eyes shut, pushing back against the delicious pressure pressed against his rim and starting to slip inside. He can feel Touka’s lips against his neck and then the hollow beneath his ear and he shudders at the desperate breathlessness in her voice. “You’re doing so good, Ayato. You’ve grown up so much. God, you feel so good.”

The words feel like a punch in the gut but his world is swimming in pleasure, Kaneki pushing into him more fully and stretching him out, the tip of his tentacle stroking against something that makes him buckle and whimper. Ayato tries to bite it back but Kaneki hears, his hand on his throat and pressing down as his kagune swells in size, fucking him in earnest and flicking viciously at his prostate. Touka kisses and bites at him, pushing her body against his as she moves, one hand reaching between them to slip him inside her with an utterly broken, animal noise of pleasure.

Nothing stops even when Ayato is obliterated by sensation, by Kaneki greedily filling him up and Touka, _Touka_, wet and hot and tight around him, riding him like she’ll die if she stops, squeezing hungrily at him as she comes. Ayato can’t tell any of his feelings from the other, from Kaneki nudging his cock at his lips, fucking his mouth as mercilessly as the tentacle moving in and out of his hole, to the earthshattering wave of pleasure that turns his body limp as he thrusts blindly up into Touka, his balls drawing up as his legs go numb. The fierce, unbearable throb of Touka’s kagune in his shoulder seems to swallow up his whole body and he couldn’t hold a thought together if his life depended on it, his hips driving erratically as cum pools around the base of his cock and Touka leans her weight into him, grinding back with her mouth open on a moan.

Kaneki pulls out of Ayato’s mouth to come on his face and Touka licks him clean, her tongue flicking against the seam of his mouth and sweeping across his cheek and jaw. Touka’s eyes are wet and Kaneki snarls as he pulls her off him, rolling onto his back and pulling Touka to his chest. All of his attention is focused on her, on her trembling legs and husky voice, as he leaves Ayato empty and shivering on the ground. Touka’s kagune fades and his shoulders throb in protest.

Ayato is barely able to bring himself to kneel but he does, only to see Kaneki’s kagune reform and split into two, pulling Touka’s legs apart as a third as thick as his wrist sinks into her. Touka sobs against his chest but it’s a _good_ sound, a pleased, fucked out sound. Kaneki’s voice is as soft as Ayato has ever heard it as he murmurs to Touka. It’s somehow the perfect complement to how brutally he’s fucking her, the tentacles wrapped around her legs and soft thighs cutting lines into her skin with how tightly they’re keeping her in place.

Ayato can’t even think. He’s dizzy with the ferocity of the desire inside him, rearing up all over again. He can see in perfect detail every thrust of Kaneki’s kagune and the gleam of wetness that coats it every time it slides in and out; can see Touka’s pretty, swollen lips and her asshole where Kaneki’s hands have spread her cheeks. He can hear Touka, incoherent and begging, her body limp in Kaneki’s hold as Kaneki pulls out his kagune, dripping now with Touka’s cum. It thins to a beautiful tendril, flicking sweetly against her asshole. He strokes at Touka as gently as he’s ever done anything before dipping in ever so slightly. Touka whines and Kaneki shushes her, letting his kagune tease between her cheeks as he brushes her hair out of her face. He kisses the corner of her mouth, his voice quiet and warm as he fills her up again, a fourth tentacle swallowed up by her pussy and stretching it out.

Ayato can’t untangle rage from lust from envy and almost as soon as he recognizes it, Kaneki’s kagune curls around his wrist and drags him over, tearing his knees on the concrete. His voice is low and predatory, rich with amusement that makes Ayato feel like a child again.

“Come on, Ayato. Show me how you protect your sister.”


End file.
